An anti-lock control system of the type to which the invention is directed is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 20 559. In this German patent, steps are taken for preventing serious yawing moments at the onset of braking in the event of hard braking when the wheels of one axle are traveling on a road surface having widely varying coefficients of friction. After a rather long braking period, however, large pressure differences appear in this arrangement, and thus yawing moments arise.